Talk:Kid Dracula (Game Boy) Bestiary
Name sources: From a roughly translated Italian manual: * Galamoth the Magnificent - not sure if we should use its honorific or not. technically called "Garamoth", that's just an alternate way of spelling his name in English, so for consistancy, Galamoth is okay I think * Witchie Wench - heh, I actually think she's a candidate for being the time reaper in a really odd form. she's a witch, a ghost, and a reaper all in one. * Percy Pinchaloaf (I'm guessing this should be called Percy Pincher) * Frankenpunk * The Spirit of the Last Roast Chicken that you Ate - um, just call it Chicken, or maybe Chicken Spirit in info boxes. the main page can mention its "full name" * Phyllis Driller * Rod Fulmine = Lightning Rod - his companion isn't listed here, but the old man seems to be related to thunder (he stomps his foot down, probably making thunder, and is always very slow compared to Lightning guy), so he is dubbed "Thunder Clap" * Trance Fusion - seems to refer to the alien, not sure if that is how you would say it in English, the sprite seems to be more like a gray alien, but the image like a hypnotised human. its debatable weather "Trance Fusion" should be used or just "alien" * The Spirits of Halloween Past, Present, and Future - this version lacks the grandparent ghost, so it's probably just a Parent Ghost and a Child Ghost here * Shades, the Carnivorous Plant * Mister Picky Picky * Hard Metal * Illegal Alien from Planet X The link to the Italian Game Boy manual scan is here: http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/2/manual-kiddracgbe.htm Common names: * Zombie * Bat * Knight * Witch * Skeleton Descriptive names: * Vulture * UFO * Ghost Swordsman * Astronaut * Lava Ball * Volcanic Rocks Descriptive Robot names: * Master Robot * Elevator Robot * Mecha Galamoth * Mine Robot * Tunnel Robot * Robot Crab From Mythology or Pop Culture: * Kirin/Little Kirin * Jason * Ripper (this is a guess. he seems to be a hunchback with baggy clothes who throws knives, similar to Ripper from Aria of Sorrow) Japanese name *Zombie: Unknown *Bat: こーもりくん (Kōmori-Kun) *Knight: ナイトくん (Naito-Kun) *Frankenpunk: フランケン (Furanken) *Child Ghost, Parent Ghost and Grandparent Ghost: まどうし三代 (Madoushi Sandai) *Ripper: 山ゾンビ (Yama Zonbi) *Shades the Carnivorous Plant: Unknown *Percy Pincher: Unknown *Dead Trout: Unknown *Jason: ジェイ夫くん (Jyeio-Kun) *Vulture: Unknown *Witch: まーちゃん (Māchan) *Turtle: Unknown *Raijin: ライジーン (Raijīn) *UFO: UFO *Chicken: にわとり+ひよこ (Niwatori + Hiyoko) *Witchi Wench: Unknown *Phantom Warrior: ファントム剣士 (Fantomu Kenshi) *Skeleton: ホネホネー (Honehonē) *Barrel: Unknown *Cannon: Unknown *Witchi Wench boss: しにがみさん (Shinigami-San) *Big Robot: マシンダー (Mashindā) *Model 1 Robot: ロボ一郎 (Robo Ichirō) *Astronaut: ガガリン (Gagarin) *Trans Fusion: イーバマン (ībaman) *Fake Galamoth: メカガラモス (Meka Garamosu) *Lava Ball: Unknown *Lava Ball: Unknown *Volcanic Rocks: Unknown *Little Kirin and Kirin: 親子キリン (Oyako Kirin) *Mister Picky Picky: Unknown *Model 3 Robot Type: ロボ三郎 (Robo Saburō) *Model 3 Robot type: ロボ三郎 (Robo Saburō) *Hard Metal: ハンマーロボ・カチ夫さん (Hanmārobo Kachio-San) *Spike Robot: Unknown *Model 3 Robot type: ロボ三郎 (Robo Saburō) *Phyllis Driller: ローリングロボフェイス (Rōringu Robo Feisu) *Robot Crab: Unknown *Illegal Alien: スペースザウルス (Supēsu Zaurusu) *Garamoth the Magnificent: ガラモスキング (Garamosu Kingu) in Manual and FCmanual.--Kiyuhito 16:25, December 27, 2010 (UTC)